


The End

by Pinestar



Series: Hold Me [13]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pre-Sonic Forces, Sad, Short, Somewhat Mutual Break Up, breaking up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinestar/pseuds/Pinestar
Summary: Someday things come to an end.
Relationships: Pre-Mighty the Armadillo/Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Hold Me [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981610
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	The End

Balancing precariously, Sonic wobbled on the metal bar he had chosen for his dangerous tricks. Slowly lifting his left leg, he twirled, arms above his head. Twisting his body to keep his momentum, Sonic closed his eyes as he spun, ignoring the risk. 

Chaos Energy fluctuated nearby, alerting him to another’s presence. Inhaling slowly, the hero felt the approaching person come to a stop right by him, but he kept spinning. “S-Sonic?” Shadow called out. The dark hedgehog sounded timid, clearly worried. Instead of replying, Sonic kept twirling. 

“I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do it, but-but…” he trailed off, and the hero carefully stopped spinning and lowered himself to the ground. He immediately saw the bags under the other's eyes, and realised he hadn't slept in quite some time. _Good_ , the mean part of his head said, _a few sleepless nights is nothing compared to what I went through_. Sonic quickly shut this part down and made a mental note to ask Tails about voices in heads. 

But Shadow didn't notice the hero's newfound attention, his eyes squeezed shut. “I-I shouldn't have done it, being drunk doesn't excuse it, I hurt-” he was silenced with a gloved finger being pressed against his lips. His eyes flew open, shock plastered on his stiff form.

Sonic sighed, “Shadow, stop.” 

“But-”

“Stop. Yes what you did hurt but… it's already happened. No words can take back the damage done to me, and it's your fault.” Closing his eyes, the blue hedgehog removed his finger from the other's lips. “And now I've begun to find the pieces to put back together. In that time you wasted to mope, all of our bridges burned down.” 

“Sonic, please, let me fix this, I'll-” Shadow was silenced by a chaste kiss being planted on his chapped lips. And despite it being so short and bittersweet, every little detail was committed to the dark agent’s memory. Soft, silky lips that tasted of chilli, and when those lips left his, he chased. He was stopped by a gloved hand. 

Sad eyes looked at him, tugging at his cold heart, the cold heart that had been thawed just enough for the pretty hedgehog to weasel his way in. “No. Goodbye Shadow.” The firm words signaled the end to the relationship Shadow cherished so very much. 

“But, I can, just wait!” cried the hedgehog. Sonic stayed still, his features impossible to decipher. Gulping Shadow continued, “I'm sorry. I'm sorry for _everything_.” he hesitated, his heart aching. “Promise you won't end up in a relationship like ours again?” 

Sonic chuckled, a sad little smile on his face. “I promise,” the hero said before dashing off in a flurry of blue.

Alone, Shadow let the tears fall down his muzzle, but he didn't make a sound. He longed for the hero, longed to feel the soft body against his, longed for the comfort brought by Sonic's presence. 

But Shadow had already screwed up once by overstepping boundaries, he wouldn't make the same mistake twice. Maybe someday in the future Shadow would be able to rekindle their romance.


End file.
